Someday
by Aki Kaede
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. After a tiring day at school due to his fangirls, will he be able to pluck up his courage to confess his feelings to the one he really loves? AsuCaga, with hints of KL. AU Chapter 7! Updated occasionally until next Valentine's day
1. Someday

Author's notes: Woo!!! I haven't been posting new stories for a long while! Blame school! (points points)

This is an AsuCaga short story which I wrote for Valentine's Day. This fic is AU. I got inspired by a phrase from a manga which my friend lent me. The gang is in high school.

As I said, it is a short story, with 2 chapters planned. There will be an additional chapter which acts as it companion piece so please look forward to it! It should be up by the weekend since its gonna be Lunar New Year!

Anyway, enjoy this fic and please review!

Happy Valentine's Day everyone! And of course, to Athrun and Cagalli too. May lovers stay together forever!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny or any of its characters.

**

* * *

Someday **

Athrun stared up at the sky as he leaned against the trunk of a tree in the neighbourhood park. It was already February. Spring was fast approaching, but the weather was still slightly chilly. Athrun gave a long sigh. It had been a particularly long day in school for him. Not that there were extra lessons or duties, but because it was Valentine's Day.

Valentine's Day, the day almost every teenage boy and girl look forward to. The day they hope their love will be reciprocated, the day they confess their feelings for someone. However for Athrun, it was more of a nightmare than a dream came true. He remembered February 14 last year. His fangirls, led by Meer, almost _destroyed _the entire school with their ferocious stampedes in their bid to give him their chocolates which he seriously wondered if they had some kind of strange stuff added in them. He ran a marathon _within_ the school with hardly any rest at all. If there was something good about the occasion, it was that he had Kira for company, who was also being targeted by another bunch of crazy fangirls. After all, misery loves company.

This year, for Valentine's Day, the school had made absolute preparations. The more popular boys and girls in school, namely Kira, Athrun, Lacus and some others, were summoned to the gymnasium. Their fans would have to queue up to give them their Valentine's Day's presents. This would prevent them from causing another battle in the school grounds and thus avoiding the _complete demolition_ of the school. For Athrun, he was just glad that he could be alive.

Athrun gave another long sigh as he saw, from the corner of the eye, a female student accepting the feelings of a male student. Then came the awkward blushes, and the courageous advance of the boy. Hand-in-hand, they walked away, looking every bit like a loving couple. Why does his Valentine's Day have to be like that every year? He wanted to spend this special day only with her and only her…

Athrun has had a crush on her from ever since he could remember. Her smile, her laugh, her mannerisms, all of her mesmerised him to no end. However, he never had the courage to tell her. He always watched her from afar, protecting from behind the shadows. Almost everyone in their gang knew of his fondness for her, even her brother. However she never knew. She was either too clueless, or too naïve, but no matter what, she never ever caught his hint. Lacus had secretly whispered to him today: _"Good luck!"_

"Athrun!" A chirpy voice snapped Athrun out of his thoughts. He raised his eyes to see her, the familiar blonde hair and amber eyes.

"Athrun!" Cagalli greeted again while panting.

"Hey Cagalli!" Athrun returned the greeting.

"So you finally got away from all the girls?" Cagalli teased.

Athrun gave her a sheepish smile. "I wish they would just leave me alone…"

"What about all their chocolates?" Cagalli asked.

"Oh I gave them to Kira." Athrun replied. "I'm sure he will finish everything, just like last year!"

"Hahaha!" Cagalli laughed. "Oh yes!" she let out before digging into her bag. "Here!"

Athrun stared at the little package wrapped intricately in blue held out in front of him. "This is…for me?" he asked.

Cagalli nodded her head vigorously. "Happy Valentine's Day!" she smiled.

"Thank you." Athrun said as he took the present from Cagalli. "May I open it?"

"Of course!" Cagalli stated cheerfully.

Athrun started to unwrap the package carefully. Bit by bit, its contents began to reveal itself to him.

"This is…" Athrun's eyes were wide open in surprise.

Cagalli blushed slightly. "I have no knack for cooking and my hands are clumsy when it comes to making little things. That's why I decided to get all of you this chocolate."

"But this is Minerva chocolate! It is considered expensive for us high school students!" Athrun let out. "Where did you get the money?" he asked in a voice laced with worry.

"I took on part-time jobs last month." Cagalli answered. "I thought this is the best way to show to my friends and family that I care for them."

"So that's why you were so busy last month!" Athrun exclaimed as he came to a realisation. Cagalli worked so hard just to get everyone Minerva chocolates!

"An…anyway…I hope you like it!" Cagalli stammered. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Athrun gazed at the chocolate in his hands and smiled. "Thank you Cagalli."

"No problem!" Cagalli said happily.

"And err…Cagalli…" it was Athrun's turn to stammer. "I…I…"

"Hmmm?" Cagalli looked at him quizzically.

"I…er…I…" Athrun started playing with his fingers, which was a sign that he was nervous. "I…"

"What is it Athrun?" Cagalli asked. "Spit it out already!"

"Cagalli, I…" Athrun started. He then made a swift movement to his bag below beside him and took something out of it.

"It…it may not be anything too expensive but…" Athrun stuttered with his words. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Oh it's beautiful!" Cagalli squealed as she received Athrun's present. It was a beautiful stalk of tulip, coloured a deep orange which matched her eyes perfectly.

"If…if you want something which would not wilt…" Athrun continued, his eyes darting to and fro from Cagalli. "Here!"

"It's dazzling…" Cagalli was mesmerised by the sight in front of her. "Is it really for me? It must be expensive!"

"It isn't…really…" Athrun's cheeks were stained a faint pink. "I made it myself."

"You know how to make a crystal tulip too?" Cagalli said in wonder. "I thought you only knew how to make those mechanical gadgets like Haro and Torii! You are really fantastic Athrun!" she complimented.

"I…I hope you like it…" Athrun said in a soft voice.

"I love it!" Cagalli let out, her eyes shining brightly. "Thank you Athrun! This is the best Valentine's Day's present I ever got!"

Athrun's blush deepened on hearing the compliments showered upon him by the girl of his dreams. "Cagalli, I…" he tried once again to get the words stuck in his throat for all those years out.

"It's already 6!" Cagalli gasped. "We have to hurry! The party at our house will be starting soon! Let's go!" she started to pull Athrun along, but not without making sure the tulips was safely in her bag.

"Ah!" Was all Athrun could get out as he was pulled along by the enthusiastic blonde. He hoped that with all the running, Cagalli would not notice that the flush on his cheeks was not because of his blood circulation, but because she was holding onto his hand. How he wished he could take those hands into his rightfully as a lover. Cagalli probably did not notice it, but he had already professed his love to her silently.

_Just for a while, please look at me…_

_"Someday." _Athrun thought. _"Someday I will be able to tell her how I feel…"

* * *

Author's notes: I made Athrun give her two presents. It may be a bit strange but...oh well... I just wanted to make it this way. One will last while the other one will become a dried flower. Lol! _

Tulips mean "Declaration of love" so you can understand why Athrun said that!

Minerva chocs were inspired from the expensive Godiva chocs. Minerva is GSD-like and both of them are goddesses! That's where my inspiration came from!

Enjoy this fic and please review!


	2. The Meaning Behind

Author's notes: This is the 2nd part of this Valentine's AC story!

This is not the confession which many of you expected. Hehe... It is already past Valentine's Day and after the party. Athrun has not confessed to Cagalli yet.

FYI, this fic will be left until Valentine's Day next year which means that it will only be updated on February 14, 2008. The confession will come then! (Most probably since it will be the last year of high school for the gang.)

I may add some chapters here and there if I have the time. I just had an idea pop into my head for an extra chapter! But please remember, if you want the confession, it will only be on Valentine's Day next year! I'm sort of allowing the flow of time in this fic to be the same as ours.

Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and please review!

Thanks to all my reviewers! Please continue to review and be patient!

Happy Lunar New Year to all the Chinese in the world!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

**

* * *

**

**The Meaning Behind **

Cagalli sat at her bedroom table and smiled contentedly. The left-hand side of the table stood a prominent vase. It held an entire bunch of bright yellow sunflowers, expressing their radiance fully under the rays of sunlight which managed to escape from the outside to pour into the blonde girl's room.

Cagalli isn't really a flowers person. She feels that flowers are a bit too girly for her. However, she loves sunflowers, especially on Valentine's Day. She gently stroked a petal before breaking out into a goofy smile again. She knew it was impossible, but she hoped that the flowers would not wither and fade away. Her gaze lingered on the sunflowers which seemed to be trying to show off their brilliance to the entire world. She wanted to take in the moment for as long as she could.

Cagalli loved Valentine's Day although for sixteen years of her life, she had no significant other to share her joy with. On this day, she felt especially loved, and this year was no exception. The dazzling sunflowers seemed to be smiling at her, and she smiled back at them. Every year, on February 14, her parents and Kira, would all get her big bunch of sunflowers. She could not remember when this tradition was started, but it seemed to have commenced when Kira came home with a stalk of the yellow plant on Valentine's Day and gave it to her in front of their parents.

_"It's because they remind me of you!" _Kira told her with a big goofy smile gracing his young features.

Cagalli chuckled at the memory. She remembered she was entranced by the sunflower too. Her gaze then shifted to the right end of the table, where a solitary tulip stood. It was a deep but bright orange and it worked well together with the bright sunflowers to bring out their joyful sheen.

Just at that moment, there was a knocking on Cagalli's room door.

"Cagalli, I brought you some cake. May I come in?"

"Come in Kira!" Cagalli replied as the door slowly opened to reveal a purple-eyed brunette.

"Here's some chocolate cake!" Kira said and put it in front of Cagalli on her table. He took a glance at her table.

"Do you like the sunflowers?" Kira asked.

"I always have. Thank you Kira!" Cagalli smiled at him.

"Anything for my sister." Kira replied. Then he caught sight of the orange tulip near him. "Did Athrun give you this?"

"Oh yes! The tulip is from Athrun. How did you know?" Cagalli queried.

"Oh! Err…Err…He sort of…told me…yeah…" Kira said hastily.

"You two have been the best of friends for a long time." Cagalli stated. "And did you know! Athrun gave me something else!" she let out excitedly. "There!" Cagalli pointed to a glass shelf.

"Athrun gave me that crystal tulip too!" Cagalli continued. "It's so beautiful! Athrun is not only good at making Toriis and Haros, but also stuff like this! You know how clumsy I am which such delicate stuff so I put it on the glass where it will be safe! It also looks beautiful there right?" she commented proudly.

Kira allowed his eyes to linger on the crystal tulip which was reflecting the seven colours of light in it. It was really a sight to behold. Kira knew how much time and effort Athrun had put into it, and it was all just for his sister.

"I wonder why he does not have a girlfriend yet." Cagalli said. "He is smart and handsome, athletic, kind, popular, rich and everything else a girl wants. Or is it because his standards are too high?"

Kira gave his twin sister a glance before letting out an inaudible sigh. "Perhaps he will tell you someday Cagalli. I'm going downstairs now. Bring the plate and the fork down when you are done ok?"

"Ok!" Cagalli answered and Kira left her room, leaving her to admire the shining crystal tulip once again.

Kira gently closed the door behind him. He knew from a tender age that his best friend was in love with his sister. Everyone else knew too, except the main character Cagalli. He knew Athrun would make Cagalli happy and sincerely wished that both of them would find true happiness together.

"Athrun has already told you who he loves, Cagalli." Kira whispered to himself. "The tulip; it is a declaration of his love for you."

* * *

Author's note: Please read and review!


	3. Heat On The Basketball Courts

Author's notes: This is a some side story to this fic. Some of the reviewers said that a year's wait is too long and therefore, I shall be adding chapters now and then. However, these are oneshots coming together to form a story and therefore it may be a bit difficult to link them together. The oneshots only show incidents which happen now and then.

For my multi-chapter fics, erm...please wait patiently. I have a thousand and one things to write and when inspiration doesn't strike, it doesn't. I'm sorry guys, but you will have to wait!

In the meantime, enjoy this fic and please review!

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

**

* * *

Heat On The Basketball Courts**

"Go Kira! Go Athrun!" Sounds of cheering filled the outdoor basketball court.

"Come on Kira! Athrun! You won't lose to them!" Cagalli cheered.

There was a 2-on-2 basketball game going on, Kira and Athrun on one team, two other boys from their neighbourhood on the other. The team which got 20 points first is the winner. The score was 10-8, in the favour of Kira and Athrun. They were on the attack, having conceded a ball earlier on.

Kira had the ball and dribbled it expertly across his defender. "Athrun!" he gave a shout and passed the ball to Athrun. Athrun caught it with ease and got into a stance ready to shoot. His defender quickly got in front of him and jumped to prevent him from shooting the ball.

Athrun gave a smirk. The opponent had fallen completely into his trap. He ducked and dribbled the ball under the net.

"Nice fake!" Cagalli cheered on from the sidelines.

As Athrun near the net, he took two steps and jumped up to do a lay-up.

"I won't let you!" Athrun's defender had regained his balance and was behind him. He jumped up to try and hit the ball away. However, he did not hit the ball, but Athrun's hands. With his control, Athrun let the ball leave his hands in the direction of the net just before the foul was called.

"Foul!" The referee blew the whistle and called out. Everyone's eyes were on the ball still travelling in mid-air.

"Go in! Go in!" Cagalli and Lacus chanted while wishing in their hearts.

The ball, as if purposely creating tension, rolled around the rim once and looked as if it would either fall into the net or tip out anytime. After much deliberation on its part, it decided against the latter and fell into the net.

"Yayy!" Cagalli and Lacus both cheered.

"Basket count!" The referee announced. "One throw!"

Athrun and Kira gave each other high-fives and smiled to each other. The whistle was blown again, signalling for Athrun to take his free throw. He stood behind the free throw line, bouncing the ball a few times before taking it in his hand. He bent down slightly and with a slick movement, released the ball. It was a perfect shot.

Kira and Athrun gave each other high-fives again as Cagalli and Lacus cheered.

"Score 13-8! Time out called by attackers!" The referee called out.

"Great job!" The girls complimented as Kira and Athrun went over to their bench. Lacus gave Kira a towel with heart designs which he gladly accepted. She then handed him a pink bottle which he took and drank from it thirstily.

Cagalli snorted a little as she observed the two lovebirds. Anyone could tell that they were lovers from ten miles away. "Here you go!" she turned her attention to Athrun and passed him a towel.

"Oh! Thanks!" Athrun accepted the towel began to wipe his perspiration off with it. He was glad his entire face was flushed; he knew he was blushing there and then and did not want Cagalli to see it.

"That was a fantastic shot there!" Cagalli praised and handed Athrun a water bottle. "You managed to score the point and even got a free throw!"

"I was just lucky." Athrun said as he drank from the bottle. "I can't pull that off every single time. My skills are not so good yet."

"It's really hot isn't it?" Kira commented, wiping off some more sweat. "Gosh, the sun is blazing! I'm sweating so much that I stink like rotten garlic!"

"Yeah, it's terribly hot today." Athrun agreed. "Great day they picked for a match huh?"

"So let's go and finish this quickly." Kira said. "I'm afraid the sun is going to drain all of my energy away."

"5 minutes." Athrun stated. "These guys have taken up too much of our time already."

"Agreed." Kira nodded his head. At that juncture, the whistle sounded, signalling for the game to restart. "Let's go."

"Finish them in 5 minutes!" Cagalli cheered enthusiastically.

"We will Cagalli." Athrun smiled at her, earning him light chuckles from Kira and Lacus. He glared slightly at them while Cagalli blinked innocently. Apparently she had not heard the chuckles. Even if she did, she would not know what they meant.

Athrun began taking off his shirt as Cagalli looked on, shocked. He put his sweat-soaked shirt on the floor before telling Cagalli apologetically: "I'm sorry, it may smell a bit." With that, he returned to the courts with Kira where their opponents were waiting for them.

Cagalli felt a little blush creeping up her cheeks as she watched the shirtless Athrun playing. He was well-built and muscular. She watched as beads of perspiration began forming on his chest and fell all the way down to his abdomen, which was rippled with a six-pack. Her face was getting hot.

_"I didn't know Athrun was so hot…" _Cagalli thought before she slapped herself mentally. _"What am I thinking!" _

Lacus gave a knowing giggle. She had been observing Cagalli all this while. She knew what was going on in her head.

"What is the matter Cagalli?" Lacus asked.

"Huh? What? Oh, nothing…" Cagalli replied.

"Are you sure?" Lacus asked again. "Your face seems kind of red, are you having a fever or something?"

"Huh? Oh no! The heat must be getting to me!" Cagalli replied with a fake laugh. "Yeah! The heat must be really getting to me…" she trailed off.

"Then you better drink something!" Lacus advised.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Cagalli hastily took a bottle and drank from it, much to the amusement of Lacus.

"Cagalli?" Lacus said.

"Hmmm?" Cagalli answered while still drinking.

"That is Athrun's bottle you are drinking from." Lacus pointed out.

Cagalli immediately spit out the water and started to cough. "What! I didn't notice! I…I…" Her face turned a beet-red.

Lacus suppressed her urge to laugh. _"Looks like you have a chance Athrun!"_

Kira had managed to snatch the ball from the opponent and he quickly passed the ball to Athrun who was waiting outside the three-point line. As soon as he got the ball, he focused and aimed for the hoop. His defender was too late. The ball had left his hands even before he got to it. The ball went straight into the hoop.

"Yayy!" Lacus clapped. It was at that moment Cagalli seemed to awake from her daze.

"Huh? Huh? What?" Cagalli asked Lacus.

The referee announced the score. "Score: 16-8!"

"Oh! They just scored a 3-pointer!" Cagalli realised and clapped, a minute too late. Lacus gave a glance towards Cagalli and smiled. _"She hasn't noticed her own feelings yet, but she soon will, in the time to come."_

It was a one-sided match. Kira and Athrun dominated the match to the end, only conceding one ball to the opponent.

"Winner: Kira and Athrun! Score: 20-10!" The referee announced.

Kira and Athrun smirked at each other. That was another win under their belt. Their opponents came up to them.

"Hey! Nice moves you have there!" One of them said. "You two are really good!"

"Yeah!" The other agreed. "I think it must be because you have such pretty girls cheering for you!" he pointed to Cagalli and Lacus sitting on the bench. "Wonder if you could lend them to us?" he joked.

"In your dreams!" Athrun hit the guy playfully. He knew the guy was joking, but he wanted so much that he was not. He would never lend or give Cagalli to anybody.

"It's our loss this time, but it won't be next time! We will practice until we beat you!" the two boys said.

"Ready for your challenge anytime!" Kira replied. With that, the two boys bid their goodbyes and brought with them the determination to win Kira and Athrun.

"It's another win for the both of you. Congratulations!" Lacus congratulated.

"Thanks Lacus!" Kira replied. "But I stink here and I forgot a shirt!" he complained.

"Good thing I brought an extra one!" Athrun said and reached into his bag to take out a fresh shirt and put it on. He then noticed Cagalli. "Cagalli, is there anything wrong?"

"Ah? No! Nothing!" Cagalli answered hastily. Her cheeks still held a little tinge of pink in them.

"Are you sure? You seem kind of red." Athrun asked worriedly.

"Oh! It must be because of the heat!" Cagalli quickly said. "I…I want to get something cold! Let's go to the café there for some ice coffee!" She pulled Lacus along with her as she led the way.

Athrun looked at Cagalli with a puzzled expression on her face. Just then, he felt a strong stench surrounding him and an arm across his shoulder.

"You'll treat me Athrun." Kira smiled wickedly.

"Why?" Athrun asked indignantly and tried to pry Kira's arm off his shoulder. "And get your arms off me! You stink!"

"Athrun, why do you think I did most of the assists today?" Kira grinned.

"What?" Athrun turned towards Kira. "You…"

"So that you can perform in front of somebody!" Kira cut him off. "Come on friend, do you think I still deserve the treat?"

"Fine!" Athrun grunted. "Since you may be my future brother-in-law…"

"You are thinking too far ahead Athrun." Kira laughed.

"Hey you guys! What are you doing! Hurry up!" Cagalli called to them.

"We're coming!" Kira answered and nudged Athrun. "Cagalli is calling you."

Athrun turned a little red upon hearing the brunette's statement. "You're not getting your free coffee unless you hurry up." He said and walked away towards Cagalli and Lacus.

"Hey wait up!" Kira chased after Athrun as the four of them made their way to the café. The hot sweltering weather, in certain ways, has brought Cagalli and Athrun closer together, and Athrun was thankful for that. He was thankful for any chance he got to be near his dream girl.

* * *

Author's notes: Can you tell that I really like basketball? I really love basketball.

For the "Basket count. One throw.", I got that from Slam Dunk. I forgot what they would call that in the NBA and so I used the one in Slam Dunk. Sorry if there are any mistakes or disrepancies. I haven't been watching the NBA for a long time. And FYI, the guys are playing on a half-court, which means that if the attacking team misses a shot and the defending team catches the rebound, they would have to bring the ball outside of the three-point line before they can shoot or attack.

So much for the basketball stuff. Please read and review!


	4. Good Day

Author's notes: Finally, an update!

I am pissed. Recently, many things got me pissed. But this was one of the worst.(Plus, when I tried to save the whole bunch I was writing, Fanfiction . net asked me to login again so everything was lost! Grrr!!!) I received a flame for **What The Sun Brings**.

The flamer was too cowardly and afraid to put his/her real email address and reviewed that he/she hated the story and it stinks, just because it didn't end AsuCaga. He/she even had the audacity to ask me to fix it! Doesn't he/she know that angst is a literary feature? Does everybody really want "happily ever after" fairy tales?

I'm not going to let the flamer get to me. He/she is just an irrational and immature brat. Letting it get to me would put me on the same level as him/her. But I'm seriously considering putting a "Don't like, don't read" sign on my angst fics. However, this has never happened before in my previous angst fic.

Sorry for the lack of updates. I would have wrote a couple of things this weekend but I was down with food poisoning. Really sorry. If you guys want updates on me, my fics or anything else, please go see my blog!

For the secret character in **What The Sun Brings** and **Paradox**, I am sure I'm going to get pummelled... I will give a last hint:

The character is not from Gundam Seed/Destiny.

(dodges the rotten tomatoes thrown at her) Err...yeah...(dodges the rotten eggs thrown at her) I'm really going to get kicked by all of you...Err...Any guesses? (dodges unmentionable projectiles thrown at her)

Anyway, enjoy this fic and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

* * *

**Good Day **

"So will you go with us Athrun?" Kira's chirpy voice sounded from over the phone.

"Why should I?" Athrun retorted, less than patient. "Why do I have to act as a huge lamp post when you and Lacus are going on a date?"

"Because the tickets to the amusement park expire on Saturday." Kira explained. "Lacus doesn't want to waste them."

"And is that my problem?" Athrun replied. He was thinking that Kira was showing off that he and Lacus is a loving couple, when he could not even confess to the girl he loves and it got him pretty irritated.

"Besides…" Kira knew this could catch the attention of the blue-haired young man. "Cagalli's coming with us too."

Athrun's eyes widened from over the other side of the phone. "What? Then I'm going!" he replied hastily.

Kira laughed but Athrun ignored him. It didn't matter to him, as long as Cagalli was there. "So what time and where?"

* * *

"Sorry!" Athrun gasped as he ran towards a trio, made up of two girls and a boy. "Am I late?""Nope." Lacus replied sweetly. "We were early." 

"Athrun…" Kira let out in surprise as he scanned, rather rudely, Athrun from head to toe. "Wow! You took time to dress up!"

Athrun blushed, from embarrassment as well as a little anger. He swore he was going to get Kira for this, disregarding the fact that he is, or rather _was_ his best friend. He was dressed in a casual collared shirt and he wore a dark blue jacket over it. The first few buttons were left unbuttoned as a fashion statement. The look was complete with dark trousers, leather shoes and a stylish choker. Of course he had taken time to dress up; Cagalli was coming!

"I'm so glad you're here Athrun!" Cagalli's energetic voice called out. "I was just about getting sick of the lovey-doveyness these two exhale!"

Athrun turned his attention to the voice he longed for, and forgot to breathe for a moment. Cagalli was sort of…dolled up. She was wearing a green female jersey which clung to her figure at areas. It was fitted with denim Capri pants which just edged over her knees. On her feet were pink sneakers to complete her sporty yet feminine style.

_"Pink sneakers." _Athrun thought. Cagalli certainly did not possess any pink sneakers. Now he knew who to thank for letting him see such a beautiful Cagalli, no matter how she did it.

"Shall we enter now?" Lacus suggested as the rest of them agreed.

* * *

The four people had a really fun time in the amusement park. They went on the roller coaster, pirate ship, House of Mirrors and teacups which got them dizzy for a moment. After that, they went on the less adrenaline-pumping rides like the carousel, bumper cars and some sightseeing rides. 

"What's next?" Cagalli cried out excitedly.

"I know!" Kira's eyes shone. "Let's go to the haunted house!" he pointed excitedly to a dark building giving off ominous glows in the bright sunlight. Cagalli froze as she saw the scary-looking building.

"Let's go!" Kira let out hyperactively as he dragged his group to where the haunted house was.

* * *

"The haunted house…" Kira's eyes shone until little stars could be seen from them. It was obvious he liked, no, _loved_ haunted houses. 

"And it is two people per entry, and they wrote there most probably a guy and a girl. Oh, so they want to try to make couples in the haunted house too? How nice!" Lacus commented.

Athrun now was looking worriedly at Cagalli who he had observed been acting strangely ever since Kira exclaimed that he wanted to visit the haunted house. Then it hit him: Cagalli was afraid of ghosts! The memory had been faint but he vaguely remembered she had totally freaked out when something about ghosts had been mentioned.

Cagalli, at this moment, was breaking out in cold sweat. Her hands started turning clammy and butterflies decide to reside in her stomach. She looked nervously at the dark, towering monolith in front of her, and gulped. It looked scarier up close. The entrance was decorated with broken twigs, pumpkins with sadistic smiles carved into them and dark plants resembling poison ivy.

"Cagalli." Athrun whispered. "You do not have to enter if you don't want to."

"W…what?" Cagalli trembled as she turned to Athrun. Her eyes spelt fear. "I'm…I'm fine! I really am! Let's…let's go!" with that, she walked to the entrance of the haunted house, with Kira following excitedly behind. What he failed to notice was that his twin sister was walking with the same arm and leg.

* * *

"We can go out if you don't like it Cagalli." Athrun said once they were inside the haunted house. They were very near the entrance and it had emergency exits situated all around so made it easy for freaked-out visitors to leave immediately if they had had enough of the fear. 

Cagalli shook her head furiously, albeit a bit stiffly. "I'll go. No…no problem…" The people at the entrance had put Kira together with Lacus on seeing that they were obviously a couple and Athrun together with Cagalli.

Cagalli stuck close to Athrun, glancing around her in fear. He drew a sharp intake of breath on feeling how close she was to him. All of a sudden, something jumped out from their right. Cagalli screamed her lungs out and clung onto Athrun. He had no time, or rather, was too distracted to be frightened.

_"Cagalli is holding my arm! Cagalli is holding my arm!"_ was all Athrun could think. He felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks and at the same time, an immeasurable amount of joy was welling up inside him.

"Don't worry Cagalli." Athrun reassured as he put his free hand over her tightly clutched ones. "I'll take care of you."

Cagalli continued to be freaked out by the ghosts, monsters, ghouls and whatever which popped out in front of her. She was holding onto Athrun's arm with a vice-like grip. However, he wasn't feeling any pain at all. In fact, he was feeling so good that a silly grin broke out on his rather red face. He was definitely enjoying this. A ghoul noticed this after his turn to appear. He had managed to effectively scare the girl but not the boy, who was smiling away like a Chesire cat. He shook his head dejectedly upon returning, wondering if he wasn't scary enough.

* * *

"That was fantastic!" Kira exclaimed after their exit from the haunted house. 

"You are not the only one who enjoyed it." Lacus chuckled as she saw the limp Cagalli still having her death grip on Athrun's arm. However the owner did not seem the least bit bothered at all.

"Cagalli?" Kira asked curiously. "Why are you holding onto Athrun?"

It was at this very moment Cagalli snapped back to her senses. She looked up at Athrun, blushed, and quickly removed her hands from his arm.

"I'm…I'm so sorry Athrun!" Cagalli stuttered embarrassedly while she suddenly found the ground interesting.

"Err…it's nothing…" Athrun shrugged as he gazed up. A faint tinge of pink was evident on his cheeks.

Kira and Lacus sniggered upon seeing this scene.

"You guys wait here." Lacus let out. "Kira and I will go get some ice-cream." With that, the couple left, leaving the duo behind.

Awkward silence hung between the couple. Cagalli fidgeted nervously. She didn't know why, but her heart was beating so wildly she thought that she would die from a burst blood vessel soon.

_"However, I felt so safe with Athrun…"_ she thought.

"A…Athrun…" Cagalli stammered out. "Tha…thank you!" At that moment, she felt a warm hand on her golden head. She gazed up to see dazzling emerald eyes and a beautiful smile.

"No problem." Athrun smiled. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone. It will be our secret." He winked at her.

Cagalli smiled at Athrun in return. She did not know why, but she felt all warm and fuzzy inside. It was a feeling she felt only when she was with him. Even if she was sort of coerced to come here, she did not feel unhappy. In fact, today was a good day, a very good day.

* * *

Author's notes: I designed Cagalli's clothes myself via a doll maker and Athrun's clothes were taken from a pic of Atobe Keigo... If anyone wants to see the pictures I can post them up!

Please read and review!


	5. So Close

Author's notes: An update!

I've been updating this somehow fic-turned-bunch-of-oneshots-to-make-a-story. However, please do not expect fast updates. The school term is starting soon and my timetable is crazy. I will not have enough time for rest, let alone writing... I will try my best to squeeze as much time as I can so please be patient.

For the mystery character in **What The Sun Brings **and **Paradox**, the answer will be revealed in my blog. Please, really, do not kill me, really. I will explain myself too... Somehow I still feel I will be pummelled to death by my readers. (faints)

Anyway, enjoy this oneshot and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

* * *

**So Close **

"Cagalli…" Athrun called out helplessly. "You still have your job to do!"

"Just a minute Athrun." Cagalli replied, not facing him. "I'll be there in a minute!"

"You said that ages ago!" Athrun groaned.

"Aww…come on Athrun!" Cagalli pouted cutely. "We should enjoy ourselves since we are outside! It's not my choice that I was put in the Gardening Committee!" she said and returned to what she was doing on the grass.

Athrun sighed but allowed a little smile to escape on his lips. He was glad he got to spend time alone with Cagalli and capture every single image of her into his brain. He knelt down with a spade in his hand and began to do his work, as well as the work she left behind, all the time sneaking peeks at the girl who caught his heart.

Athrun wiped the little beads of perspiration off his brow. He knew who he had to thank for this chance: Kira. Kira was the class president and therefore in charge of assigning the students to their respective jobs. He didn't mind doing the jobs by himself; having Cagalli's happy smile all to himself was already more than enough. He gazed at her golden hair glistening in the sunshine and her amber orbs shining with energy.

"Ah!" Cagalli suddenly let out. "Athrun! I found something!" she called out excitedly.

"What did you find?" Athrun asked as he got up from his position.

"I found two ladybugs!" Cagalli said hyperactively, her eyes not leaving the patch of grass she was staring at. "One of them is yellow and the other is red! They are so tiny and cute!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" Athrun let out. "It's really rare to find ladybugs these days." He commented.

"Right? Right?" Cagalli exclaimed, her eyes dazzling with excitement. "I can't believe I found them too!"

"Where are they?" Athrun asked as he peered over Cagalli's shoulder curiously.

"Over here!" Cagalli replied enthusiastically and turned her head back.

A stunned silence reigned over the couple. Amber orbs met emerald orbs. Emerald orbs met amber orbs. A full-blown blush stained the cheeks of the two teenagers when they realised their proximity.

Their faces were barely inches apart and their noses were almost touching each other. If someone was witnessing this scene, it was as if Athrun and Cagalli were about to share a kiss. They were so close to each it would only take a gentle push to let their lips meet.

They stayed like that for some time, too surprised to move. Probably there was something within the both of them which made them unwilling to move from that position, but it was evident that they were both startled at the turn of events. It was Cagalli who finally snapped of the trance and pulled away, her cheeks tinted a rosy pink. Athrun noticed this and also quickly recovered, moving back to put some distance between him and her. Just like Cagalli, his face was flushed.

An awkward silence reigned over the couple as they sat on the grass, unsure of what to do next. They looked up at the same time, but when their eyes met each other, they quickly averted their gaze as a new blush crept up onto their cheeks.

"I…I…" Athrun let out clumsily in a bid to overcome the situation he was in. "I need to put the spade back!" he laughed uneasily.

"Oh…Oh yeah!" Cagalli also gave an uneasy laugh. "I…I have to go to the toilet!" she quickly added.

"I…I…I'm going now!" Athrun said as he stood up.

"Er…yeah! Ok!" Cagalli replied. Both of them then ran off in opposite directions, not caring if they were not going the right way to their said locations.

* * *

Athrun ended up at the outdoor water taps. He panted as he supported himself by placing his hands over the top of the taps. His face was coloured crimson. It was the result of his running as well as what had happened earlier. 

"Oh gosh!" Athrun let out. He couldn't believe what had just happened. His heart was pumping so hard he thought it might just break his rib cage. His mind was in a complete blur. All he could think of was Cagalli and how near they were. As the scene replayed in his mind again, he felt his cheeks go hot for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that day.

"Ahh!!!" Athrun gave a shout and turned on the tap, splashing his face with water which flew all over the place and wetted his blue hair and shirt due to his vigorous movements.

* * *

Cagalli ran and ran for some reason unknown to her. All she had registered in her brain was to run, and it was exactly what she did. She ran until her lungs gave out on her. 

Cagalli panted heavily as she stopped running. Beads of perspiration had already formed on her forehead and some were trickling down the sides of her flushed face. She closed her eyes as she caught her breath. However the moment she closed her eyes, the image of a pair of enchanting emerald eyes appeared in front of her. Cagalli's eyes shot open as she felt her face go all red again. Besides Kira, she had never been so close to a boy before.

"What is happening to me!" Cagalli exclaimed as she put her hands on her warm face. "Calm down Cagalli! Calm down!" However, her body disobeyed her orders. Her heart was pounding and her cheeks continued to burn. A familiar picture of a boy with navy-blue hair and green eyes was deeply etched in her memory although she tried frantically to remove it.

"What is wrong with me!" Cagalli said to no one in particular. She knew something was wrong with her, something very wrong. And she knew the root of the problem: Athrun. Cagalli still did not know why, but she knew the feelings she had for Athrun was different from before. It was no longer that of a simple friendship, but something more. Something Cagalli couldn't place her finger on.

Cagalli shook her head to remove all thoughts of Athrun. It failed, miserably. "Ahh!!!" she grunted. She started to run again, to no where in particular. It was the first time she had felt such messed-up emotions within her and she didn't know how to handle it. She probably didn't know what was it, but she certainly felt a change within her, a change concerning Athrun.

* * *

Author's notes: Actually I had pretty much no idea on how to end this oneshot. So I just crapped something out. And ladybugs are cute! I like them! And another reminder for the mystery character: Please check my blog and please (x infinity) do not kill me!

The title of this oneshot reminds me of the movie So Close. How did I even remember the movie anyway?

Please read and review!


	6. Unlawful, Yet Undeterred

Author's notes: I'm finally back!!!

After all those months of hectic studying and stupid exams, I'm finally back here! (cries)

Hopefully this month will be productive and I can post as many stories as I can, AsuCaga of course.

Gomen ne, all my readers. For the very long wait. (bows)

Enjoy my returning story and please review as usual! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

**

* * *

Unlawful, Yet Undeterred **

It was the middle of spring. Occasional showers blessed the ground with the young shoots and flowers. Dandelions, the strong weeds, have sprung up everywhere. Their little seeds were carried away by the light breeze, seeking another solace in the vast land. Everything seemed so tranquil and peaceful. Well, almost everything.

In a corner of the school grounds, a strange atmosphere hung in the damp air. A considerably large group of students had assembled in what seemed to be a secret deal. The dealers were all male, and it was no different for the buyers.

"How much is this…"

"I want this!"

There was swift exchange of money and goods. From the faces of the buyers, anyone could tell they had a good deal.

"Come! Come!" The dealer rubbed his hands hopefully. "Take a look at my goods! There are still more!"

"Hey! Do you have anymore of Fllay Allster's pictures?" A student asked.

"Lunamaria's pictures are all sold out! Damn!" Another student cursed.

"Don't worry, don't worry!" The seller of the pictures, an avid fan of photography and pretty girls, replied. "Just place an order and it will come straight to you!"

"Why don't you have pictures of Lacus Clyne?"

"I'm sorry, they are copyrighted." The seller shook his head.

A figure approached the congregation at this moment. He was most probably a male student from their school, judging from his attire. However, he had a dark-grey beanie on his head with dark sunglasses to match. A navy blue scarf encircled his neck, effectively shielding his mouth from view. He looked strange, but nobody cared. After all, there was a silver-haired old man who did not look the least bit old and another with rainbow hair dressed in Mexican garb. All the guys wanted were pictures of the belles in school. He walked straight towards the seller and asked him in a low voice.

"Do you have any pictures of Cagalli Yula Attha?" he asked.

"Oh you have great taste mister!" The seller answered enthusiastically. "In fact," he whispered in a low voice. "There is only 1 set of her special 10-set feature left. It includes her in her maid costume for the last cultural!"

The buyer's eyes widened from underneath his sunglasses and blood threatened to trickle down his nose.

"I'll buy them! How much?" he said.

"Oh, it's really cheap for quality pictures of such a beauty. Only 10,000 yen!" The seller answered.

"What!" The buyer gasped from below his scarf.

"Don't say I didn't warn you! Cagalli Yula Attha's pictures are selling like hotcakes! Her fanbase seems to be getting larger and larger! This is the last set and I would have sold it if not for the fact that you are a regular customer!"

The buyer hesitated for a moment before inhaling a deep breath. "I'll take it!" he let out and fished for a 10,000 yen note from his pocket.

"Nice doing business with you! Come again!" The seller replied with a satisfied grin on his face on receiving the money. The buyer barely snorted and quickly left the illegal trading grounds.

* * *

In a corner of the school building, a suspicious character with a beanie, sunglasses and a scarf wrapped thickly around his neck entered an empty music room and locked the door behind him after making sure he wasn't followed. Once he was sure he was the only human being in the room, he relaxed and began to take off his winter clothing. He definitely looked strange, for it was mid-spring, much too _late_ to be decked out in complete winter wear. First he untied the scarf around his neck, and then removed the beanie and sunglasses. He ran a hand through navy-blue hair which was slightly damp from perspiration and opened his eyelids, revealing a brilliant glint of green under them.

"Well that cost me my lunch money for the week but…" Athrun took the pictures carefully from his pocket. One by one, he viewed each and every one carefully, not wanting to miss out a thing. There was Cagalli sleeping on a bench, Cagalli in her summer uniform, Cagalli cheering in her P.E. attire, and also, Cagalli in her maid uniform for the last cultural festival. Athrun remembered how he had to control his nose bleed when he saw her in that. Perverse thoughts occurred in his usually disciplined mind; so much that he had to undergo a few meditation lessons. He had been pretty ashamed of himself, just like when he was when he found out about the secret photo-selling in school and instead of reporting the matter as part of the student council, became one of those who fell under the spell of the pictures. However he convinced himself it was perfectly normal to fantasise about the girl you like, more so for collecting her pictures. What's more, he was pretty sure some of the buyers were part of the student council and other prominent members of the student population. Teenage boys just can't resist the charm of pretty girls. It was the same case with him, only that he had eyes only for one.

"Cagalli…" Athrun let out, an imminent nose bleed approaching.

* * *

Cagalli sat in class, finishing the last of her bento. "Say, do you know what is Athrun doing? He always disappears during lunch these days."

"I'm not really sure." Lacus answered and suppressed a giggle. "Maybe he doesn't have money for lunch and is finding some wild vegetables somewhere?"

* * *

Author's notes: This fic wasn't very satisfactory in my opinion. However, it's good enough to break the 3 month creative drought brought along by school and exams and tests.

Please read and review!


	7. Everlasting Magic

Author's notes: I'm back!

Finally! The stressful school term is over and I am able to write fics again!

My multi-chaptered fics have not been updated for too long I know, but I will continue them...when I am able to... However, I will not give up on them! I will definitely strive to write on!

There is so much to write in such a short period of time! I will try my best to update as much as possible this holidays!

Please enjoy this "come-back" oneshot (that forms part of a fic) and please review!

A late thanks to all my readers and reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

**

* * *

**

Everlasting

**Magic **

Cagalli shifted uneasily in her dress. She had been in it for almost the entire day, but still could not get used to wearing it. This was one of the reasons she dreaded cultural festivals. Last year, she was coerced into getting into a maid's costume for the café her class operated. This year, her class decided on a café again. Cagalli prayed to every single divine being she knew to do away with the maid's costume. Her wish did come true, but her joy only lasted for that very second. The class president, who was a guy, announced that they were not going to have a normal café, but a cosplay café. Cagalli nearly fainted at the word. She didn't know which was worse, dressing up as a maid or as some ridiculous comic character. It didn't help that to her knowledge, such characters usually donned even more revealing attires and stranger outfits.

A ray of hope shone on Cagalli when it was announced that their costumes would be decided by random using the ladder method. Also, the costumes would not be strictly based on gender and therefore there might be cross-dressing. If she was fortunate, she might end up with a guy's costume! Or even a normal school uniform! Hooray!

It seemed however, that the gods did not favour the blond-haired girl. Cagalli's costume was tame as compared to others, but it was something she dreaded the most.

Cagalli adjusted the pleats of her long skirt, a show of how uncomfortable she was. The princess-like dress wasn't causing her plight; it was the fact that she was in it. She had very strong pride as a tomboy, and tomboys are not seen going around as a princess. That was what she _tried_ to present. In reality, Cagalli had always harboured dreams of being a princess. Because of her strong nature and image, she had to rely on herself for many things. It was during one of these times she wished there was a prince who would protect and love her and whom she could rely on. However, she never let anyone in on this secret; she was too embarrassed to.

The dress suited Cagalli perfectly, even if she refused to admit it. The compliments she received from her classmates, the stares from male customers and the envious looks of some female customers summed everything up. The simple but elegant dress was pale lilac, and hugged her figure all the way to her waist, where it then puffed up and ended in a long, pleated skirt like every princess's dress in a fairy tale. Small, puffy sleeves perched on her shoulders, flattering her well-defined and feminine clavicular protrusions and showed off her slender arms. A shiny tiara glittered under the lights as it sat above her soft golden hair. Her attire was complete with semi-translucent slippers tinted with a touch of soft purple.

"Hey Cagalli!" A voice behind her called out.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Another female voice asked.

"Ah! Lacus! Miri!" Cagalli greeted.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Mirialla repeated her question, glancing at the other students happily dancing away on the dance floor.

It was a tradition of the school to hold a dance party after every cultural festival. Every year, new couples would be born on this day. They may stay together, or break up, but no one will doubt the magic cast over this day.

Cagalli stood at the side of the dance floor away from the crowd and the dancing couples. She felt sort of…out of place. They were mostly in pairs while she was…alone.

"I…I don't know how to dance…" she gave the most standard answer. "And I don't have a dance partner…" she couldn't help but add.

"So is that it Cagalli? Well, then that problem can be solved!" Lacus chirped. "Look at us. What are we?"

Cagalli glanced at the pink-haired girl and the brunette. "A magician and a witch. So?"

Lacus was the magician and was wearing the classical colours of blue with yellow stars. On her pink hair sat a tall conical hat of the same pattern. Mirialla was totally in black, dressed in a black garb with black boots and a crooked hat and in her hand, she held a broomstick, a must-have for every witch.

"Don't you get it Cagalli?" Mirialla let out. "We have magic powers!" Both of them grinned.

Cagalli shook her head and gave out a little laugh. "You really like the costumes don't you?"

"I mean, since we are all dressed up and all…" Lacus replied, waving her starry wand. "And I'll show you I have magic!"

"Me too!" Mirialla added and waved her black wand.

Cagalli laughed again but decided not to comment any more. Everyone was having fun today, and she had no right to pour cold water all over them.

"We will grant your wish Princess Cagalli!" Mirialla announced.

"What wish?" Cagalli played along.

Lacus gently whispered into her ear. "Look to the right."

Cagalli turned towards her right, expecting something funny or even nothing to be there. However, her feelings were quickly replaced by astonishment. Walking towards her was a prince. Prince Athrun.

Athrun had been put into the costume of a fairy tale prince, and looked every bit of it. He wore a smart high-collared shirt, synonymous to a military blouse. A blue cloak flowed along his back, accentuating his tall stature. A jewel-crusted sword was attached to the side of his waist, adding a regal air to him. It was not that he needed any, he already had plenty the moment he put on the prince garb.

Cagalli watched dumbfounded as Athrun approached her. She had tried very hard not to stare when he came out of the dressing room in his attire for the café. Smart, dashing, handsome were only some words she could use to describe him. She had felt her cheeks go hot whenever she laid her eyes on him but quickly dismissed it as her own embarrassment. Now however, under the lighting of the hall, he looked even better-looking than ever. Moreover, she knew from his gentle smile and his emerald eyes which were staring straight into hers, she was his target.

Athrun stood in front of the surprised princess. He smiled and bowed down politely, his right hand across his chest and his left foot was a step back.

Cagalli was mesmerised by Athrun's actions and a faint pink surfaced from below her blusher applied on her cheeks. However, she quickly became aware of some attention they were getting and snapped out of her trance.

"What…what are you doing Athrun?" Cagalli whispered.

Athrun answered by stretching out his right hand. "May I have this dance with you, Princess?"

Cagalli's amber eyes widened at the sudden invitation. It may have been the moment, or the spirit of the couples, or the magic bestowed among them, or maybe just due to Cagalli herself, she placed her right hand into his, accepting his invitation to dance.

The band began to play a slow number and the energetic mood on the dance floor began to simmer down to a much softer one. Male students began to ask their female compatriots to dance. It seems like the entire magic of the day was reserved for this very moment.

Athrun's hand gently clasped over Cagalli's smaller ones and he led her to the dance floor. He quickly took charge, placing her left hand on his shoulder and placing his right hand on her waist. He held her free hand delicately, as if it were a precious yet fragile object.

_Do you remember what you said to me?_

_It's been ringing in my heart..._

_You should know that_

_what your words can do to me_

_It rumbles so high..._

_It tumbles so light..._

With Athrun leading the dance, the couple swept gracefully across the dance floor. Cagalli was a little afraid of stepping on his toes and ruining the entire mood, however, the magic of the day seemed to favour her and cast its spell on her. Athrun placed his emerald eyes on her and no one else. His look was gentle and so was his smile. He did not know how he was able to fight the blush which threatened to expose his emotions when he saw his princess. Even if it is only for today, he was glad he was able to dance and look at her the way he was doing now. No one would suspect it was the expression of his innate feelings. A single word that came out of her rosy lips, or just even a simple smile or action from her would send his heart pounding and his mind reeling. He had to hide all of these from her, yet make it obvious to her other suitors that they would have to contend with him for her.

_You're beautiful_

_Oh, I have to say, you're beautiful_

_It's hard to deny it_

_You smile, and I can easily cry..._

The hems at the end of her dress swirled in an elegant fashion as the couple twirled as they danced. It was almost impossible for Cagalli to not notice that his eyes, deep and intense in their jade lights, were always on her, thus intensifying the pink blush on her cheeks. Athrun, to her, had always been so bright and shining. His wavy, navy-blue hair, those illuminating emerald orbs, the well-built stature and the mega-watt smile which would send dozens of girls into frenzy. He was handsome, dashing, attractive and every positive connotation to be used in that sense. He was beautiful, too beautiful for a man in her opinion. She was always jealous of the attention he got from the girls. Somehow, she hated the fact that he was so nice and polite to everyone, especially to girls.

_You know, you make me feel like a girl_

_Since I met you, I feel like a girl_

_It's amazing, so different way to be_

_And now, it seems like I'm falling_

_Into love, into love..._

Athrun and Cagalli were soon receiving some attention from the rest of the people in the hall. Compliments like "They look good together!", "They are just like the fairytale prince and princess!" were whispered among them, together with envious gasps and fascinated looks. For what seemed to be the first time in her life, Cagalli was not embarrassed to be seen in public as a princess. At this very moment, she felt like a girl. Having her prince to protect her and take her in his hand just like a precious object. For once, she was looked upon as a girl.

_You can answer to what I said to you_

_I give you the sweet part of my heart_

_So don't hurt me, if you feel the same way_

_We can make today high..._

_We can make it so bright..._

If it was because of magic, Athrun hoped it would be an everlasting one. He was dancing with his princess now, and just that was enough for him to feel blessed. He gazed at Cagalli, and knew his eyes were brimming with his love for her, unable to hide his true feelings at this very moment. So many times, he had expressed his feelings to her, discreetly of course, but she never seemed to get the hint. His heart, he had given it to her a long time ago. A single word from her can make or break his world. Inwardly, he was afraid she might reject him. But for now, he wanted to live in the magic of the moment, where she was his and his alone.

_You're an angel_

_When I met you, it was miracle_

_Impossible not to_

_feel it, we share the moment..._

To Athrun, Cagalli was his angel, and it was an irreversible fact. When he first met her, he was instantly swept away by the amount of light she radiated. She was as bright and warm as the morning sunshine; it was nothing like he had ever felt before. As time passed, she became from his best friend's twin sister to a close friend. Soon, he started seeing her in a different light, something much, much deeper than friends. Those butterflies in his stomach when she was around, his gaze always involuntarily moving towards her and that throbbing of his heart that had become all too familiar to him. He loved Cagalli, and he knew that very well. He treasured every single moment he shared with her and at this very moment, it was magical.

_You know how much I feel like a girl_

_Because of you, I feel like a girl_

_It's like new window opening to me_

_So now, it seems like I'm falling_

_Into love..._

The handsome couple twirled across the dance floor, immersed in their own world. They didn't notice or hear the compliments of the other students or the sounds of cameras clicking away. Even if it was just for this time, they lived in their own time, where she was his princess and he was her prince.

It was a totally new sensation to Cagalli. She felt so much like a girl, and so much like a princess, so loved and cherished. And she did not hate it. She was known to be a tomboy, and pushed off anything girly. However, this was something she had never experienced before. The loved the feeling of being a girl, and it only happened with him.

Athrun.

Cagalli felt as if something within her was trying its best to be released, but she did not know what it was. It was warm and fuzzy, but also filled with anxiety and. It was waiting to be acknowledged by her. Cagalli lifted her head and saw Athrun's gentle emerald eyes looking down at her. There was something in those charming eyes she could not place her finger on, something which seemed to resonate within her. His smile was equally gentle, and his touch was so burning hot she thought she would just melt in his arms. She didn't know why, but all her insides seemed to be messed up at that very point of time.

_You know, you make me feel like a girl_

_Since I met you, I feel like a girl_

_It's amazing, so different way to be_

_And now, it seems like I'm falling_

_Into love, into love..._

Cagalli didn't know if the magic on this day was true, or if there was magic surrounding them, but something deep down within her, she knew.

Her heart had been stolen.

Credits:

Song: Feel Like A Girl

Artist: Lia

Author's notes: I love School Rumble! This song was an insert in School Rumble Nigakki and this fic was similarly inspired by an episode of the anime! MikotoxAsou rules!

Please read and review!


End file.
